


Vitraux

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: A teeny tiny drabble for Day 1 of Buddie FKW - related to Pride
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769437
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Vitraux

The sun shines bright through the color-stained glass.

Buck looks at Eddie and the colorful shadows that cast over him make him gasp. “I never thought I could love you more,” he mutters.

“What?” Eddie’s focused on the task at hand,  But the moment he turns around, specks of green and pink and yellow adorn his face.

“Your face looks like the pride flag.”

“That’s not what you said.”

“I said I never thought I could actually love you more, and yet-”

“Yet?” Eddie leans in planting their first kiss on Buck’s lips.

“Here you are, always exceeding my expectations.”


End file.
